


Welcome home

by akalover



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro, Smut, With a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Ermal has been away for 3 weeks, but finally comes home to his family. Fabrizio gives him a warm welcome back ;)





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first time writing smut, but I've never gone this much into detail (so kind of full first time for me). So please don't take it too hard on me. I would also like to thank Ceci who has helped me out a little bit with this! Without further a do, let's go!  
> !!!!WARNING SMUT!!!!

 

It was 3 weeks since Fabrizio and the children haven’t seen Ermal, due to his busy tour schedule. Both Anita and Libero couldn’t wait to see their babë Ermal again, they missed him very much. Of course they called and skyped often, but it wasn’t the same. Fabrizio missed Ermal by side, missed waking up next to him, missed his embrace, missed being a complete family. But today was the day that Ermal came back. He said he should be back round dinner time, so they made a lovely Albanian dish, which was Ermal’s favourite,  and decked the table as a nice welcome back.

There was the sound of a car parking in front of the house, and that was the sign that Ermal was home. They all gathered at the front door as the door moved. ‘’WELCOME HOME!!!’’ Anita was the first one to run to Ermal with her arms wide open. Ermal picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Libero soon followed by hugging his waist.

That’s also what Fabrizio missed. The feeling of his heart melting when Ermal and the kids did cute things.

‘’ **Welcome home amore.’’** Fabrizio hugged him as if he hadn’t seen him in 5 years. ‘’I missed you Bizio, so much.’’ They gave each other a kiss and were gonna start their dinner. ‘’’We made it especially for you babë!’’ Libero said in excitement. ‘’That’s so nice, I’m sure it’s gonna be delicious.’’

It was really nice, everyone catching up with each other. Ermal told about his concerts, Libero and Anita about school and friends, and Fabrizio about writing new songs. Though Fabrizio could feel Ermal staring at him all the time. Eying him up and down with desire and lust in his eyes. Fabrizio knew this look. Ermal missed him **a lot.** He had to admit, he missed Ermal in that way too.

Once they were finished eating, it was time for washing up. Fabrizio told the children to pick a film for later, while the men were washing up. Ermal stood behind Fabrizio, wrapping him arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder. Ermal starts kissing his neck softly, while Fabrizio hums a song. “Why don’t I show you later tonight how much I’ve missed you.” He whispered into Fabrizio’s ear. **“Sounds good amore.”** Fabrizio turned around and kissed Ermal on the lips. He puts his fingers through Ermal belt loops to get him closer. God how much he missed this. Even if it was 3 weeks, it felt much longer than that. “Don’t get me too excited now, were still gonna watch a movie.” Fabrizio chuckles in response as he gives him one more kiss.

Then Anita came round the corner. “We found a movie! Haha Libero look at daddy and babë.” For some reason she always found it funny when she saw two people kissing, even on tv. **“I’m sorry Anita would you also like a kiss?”** Fabrizio picked her up and starts attacking her cheek with kisses. “Haha daddy stop it tickles hahah.” They all laughed out loud and went to the living room.

 

While watching the movie they were all snuggled up on the couch. Anita cuddled Ermal and Libero cuddled Fabrizio. As the movie came to an end you could the tiredness in the children’s eyes. **“Come on, let’s go to bed little ones.”** Sometimes one of them would protest and say they were not tired, but they didn’t this time. So they all went upstairs. Once Anita was asleep Fabrizio went to their bedroom and laid on down to wait for Ermal.

Ermal came in and puts his watch off. “Anita asleep?” **“Yes, out like a light. And Libero?”** “Once his head touched the pillow he was fast asleep.” Ermal smiled at him and walked over to Fabrizio who laid on the bed. He got on top of him and puts his head in the crook of Fabrizio's neck and relaxed for a bit. Fabrizio wrapped his arms around him and starts caressing his back. Ermal pulled back and kissed Fabrizio on the lips. The 3 weeks apart was starting to show because in a matter of time kiss was already deepened and hands were going everywhere. Ermal pulled away to breath and sat up, Fabrizio still under him. He grabbed Fabrizio shirt and pulled him up towards him with a smirk. They came face to face, and honestly Fabrizio could devour him right in that second. He puts his hands on Ermal’s butt and squeezed it as Ermal took his face and kissed him hard , smiling into the kiss. Not long after that they were tugging at each other’s shirts, trying to unbutton and take them off, and soon enough the shirts flew through the room. Fabrizio grabbed the back of Ermal’s head as he lay down and then rolled over. He was now on top of him and started to impatiently undo his pants. Ermal did the same with his pants and soon they were only in boxers. A sudden thought came to Fabrizio’s mind while grinded hips hips into Ermal’s: It was easy for Fabrizio to get addicted to things, looking back at his past he overcame quiet a few of them. Back then, he never thought he would become who was now and living the life he now loved so much. But yet here he is in bed, with his new addiction. However this one isn’t a bad one. It was one of  the best things that has ever happened in his life. This was an addiction he couldn’t get enough of and always wanted, no, needed more of. Ermal started moaning into the kiss and Fabrizio could feel Ermal’s erection against his own.

 

It became more and more heated. Fabrizio started to bite a suck the skin of Ermal’s neck all the way down. ‘’Mm Fabri you’re driving me crazy.’’ **‘’Get ready then, cause I’m gonna drive you even more crazy.’’** Fabrizio muttered into his skin, pulled Ermal’s boxers down and took him into his mouth. Ermal didn’t expect this sudden action, but he didn’t complain. He gasped loudly and grabbed Fabrizio’s hair. He tried to suppress the moans, hoping the children would not wake up. He moved his hips to the rhythm of Fabrizio’s movements, enjoying every second. Fabrizio could hear Ermal’s soft moans full of desire, which turned him on even more. ‘’ **I can’t take it anymore, I want to feel you more, I need all of you.’’** Fabrizio said in a deep raspy voice. He kissed Ermal once again and then reached over to his drawer to get a condom and lube.

He then puts the condom on some the lube on his finger while looking seductively at Ermal. Ermal’s eyes were full of desire, almost begging him to take him already. First he prepped Ermal by getting one finger in, slowly moving, trying to read Ermal’s face. Once he gotten the conformation that he’s doing a good job, a second finger goes in and soon after that even a third finger. ‘’ahhpffp Fabri, don’t stop, please I need more.’’ This was the sign that he could take further actions. Fabrizio positions himself but asks before going in **‘’Ready?’’** ‘’For you, always.’’ They both smiled at each other and then Fabrizio entered Ermal. ‘’Mmm yeah start moving.’’ Fabrizio did as he was told and started thrusting slowly. Ermal’s arms were around Fabrizio, fingers digging deeper into his skin with every thrust. Ermal’s hot breath in his neck, heavy breathing and beautiful moans next to his ear. The thrusts became quicker and deeper, sending them both in a state of passion. ‘’I wanna ride you Bizio, I wanna feel you even better, I need more of you.’’ Fabrizio couldn’t even response or he was already rolled over and was under Ermal.

He puts his hands on Fabrizio’s chest and begins riding him, hitting his prostate with every push. ‘’Fuck fabri, aaAAaAa yes.’’ **‘’You feel so good baby.’’** Fabrizio felt as if he was could explode, but he needed more. So he sat up, while was Ermal still riding him, and kisses him passionately. Tongues moving against one another with lip bites involved. Ermal wraps his arms around Fabrizio’s head and puts him to his neck. Fabrizio gets a hold of his penis and  starts pumping him while leaving marks all over his neck. Ermal throws his head back in pleasure and is moving up and down even faster than before. ‘’Aaaahhh Fabri I’m close.’’ **‘’mmfmfpp me too.’’** Everything around them became vague, in this moment was just the two of them and they needed nothing more. The heat and passion was at it’s high as it was almost impossible to hold back. Fabrizio was the first one to cum as he clamped himself to Ermal’s body, not letting go. Seconds after that Ermal also came and left his trace on both of their chests.

They stayed like this for a moment, just taking in everything a steadying their breath. They fell back and Fabrizio kissed him sweetly on the lips and brushed his sweaty hair off his forehead **‘’Welcome home baby.’’** ‘’It was certainly a warm welcome.’’ Ermal smiled into the kiss. They got under the sheets and snuggled up to each other, with Ermal’s head on his chest. ‘’I love you Bizio.’’ **‘’I love you too amore mio.’’** But just as he pulled in for another kiss, their door opened.

 

‘’Daddy I had a nightmare, can you please sing me to sleep?’’ **‘’Of course Anni, just lie down and I’m coming.’’**

 

 **‘’’Phew, were lucky were just laying under the sheets.’’** ‘’We definitely are.’’ **‘’Keep the bed warm for me, I’m back before you know it.’’** He gave Ermal a kiss, wiped his chest off with an old shirt and puts a pyjama and some boxers on.

 

Luckily Anita fell asleep quickly so Fabrizio went back to their room. He crawled over to Ermal only to find out he was already asleep. **‘’Guess I’ve tired you out.’’** He smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He cuddled up to him and fell asleep listening to Ermal’s heartbeat, something he missed so much for those 3 week but was finally able to hear again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Also please leave kudos and a comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
